


A pet will always need their handler

by Babe-Love (moonpasta)



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom Liam, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Names, Puppy Play, Sexual Tension, Smut, Sub Zayn, daddy!Liam, not exactly master more like handler, not hybrid, pet!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonpasta/pseuds/Babe-Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving One direction was one of the hardest things that Zayn has ever had to do. Breaking his boyfriend's heart and having his friends hate him was even worse.</p><p>OR</p><p>Zayn leaves the band and the boys are more than pissed, especially his handler/ boyfriend Liam. One day Zayn can't handle all of the pressure and calls Liam begging for the man to be his handler and boyfriend again.<br/>-also on wattpad </p><p>*<br/>This story contains pet play, but is not filled with sex scenes. There are no intense punishments, only one or two are even mentioned. If you want hardcore smut please look elsewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

It was late and Zayn had just finished recording one of his new songs; It was a long and tedious process, building up his album. He loved every step of it though, he was finally making music that he liked, and he felt like he had some sort of control over his music again. He just had to work a little harder now, and he was fine with that. Walking into the studio everyday only made him smile, of course some days he felt like punching some of the staff, but all in all he was in love.  

 

Zayn stepped out of the car that was being driven by a guard that he was assigned to, as time went on, and he became more popular, his need for better safety increased. He waved a farewell to the driver before closing the door, he stood there for a minute and watched as the car drove off into the distance. Zayn looked around, and gave out a sigh of relief when he saw no one outside waiting for him, just the doorman to his apartment building.  

 

The doorman gave Zayn a curt nod, which was ironic because just a couple months back when Zayn had first moved in, the two had sex. Zayn was lonely, and desperate so he reached out to the equally desperate doorman. His name was Rick, and he had a pretty big dick, but it wasn't Liam's, the guy was also pretty basic, and rough. He hadn't called him pet names, he didn't give him the sweet kisses that he wanted, and he certainly didn't tug on his collar like he desperately wanted. In short  the guy just wasn't like Liam.  

 

Walking past the doorman was easy, no comments were made between the two. It was like nothing ever happened, and Zayn was fine with that. Over the past year now, he's had a couple desperate sexual adventures in search for someone who would treat him like Liam, and all them were a disappointment.  

 

Zayn made it to his apartment building, and walked to the elevator, the same elevator that he has kisses many guys in. He sighed, and stuffed his hands into his pockets, and waited in silence for the elevator to reach his floor. The silence of course was ruined by his phone going off with multiple notifications. The thing was always going off, but today he wasn't in the mood to post a picture on Instagram, or get a couple drinks with friends. No all he wanted to do was strip off his tight pants, his white t-shirt, jacket, and combat boots and relax. Maybe even pop out the collar that Liam gave him for his birthday a year ago. Liam had surprised him with it, right after their concert Liam had persuaded Zayn into going out with him, despite how tired he was. It was when they were leaving the expensive restaurant  that Liam popped out the medium sized box, and handed it over to Zayn.  

 

Of course he gave Liam a look of confusion before opening the box, and there inside it was a thousand dollar, diamond encrusted collar, that said "Z puppy" right on the tag. Zayn had let out an excited yip when he saw the collar, and rushed to hug Liam who simply laughed, and patted him on the head. That was a couple months before he left, and before Liam stopped talking to him all together along with Louis. Niall, and Harry still talked to him though.  

 

Zayn wanted to cry thinking about how he pretty much lost two of closest friends, but he didn’t have time for crying, the elevator doors had already opened.  

 

Zayn walked over to his apartment, unlocked the door, and shut the door behind him. He kicked off his shoes and placed them to the side of the door, before walking into his lavish kitchen with just his socks. Zayn grabbed himself a cup, and a bottle of whiskey from the counter and poured himself a decent amount. He began to sip slowly the dark liquid traveling down his throat with a slight burn. 

 

He leaned against the counter with the cup still in his hands, and thought about how much he missed his bandmates. Zayn was happy that he was finally getting to make his own music, and the fans were sure happy too since they went wild when pillowtalk released. The fact that he lost his owner, and close friend in the process is what’s killing him inside.  

 

As time went on, Zayn kept on refilling his glass, time and time again. He was a bit tipsy now, and he was getting tired of thinking these negative thoughts. He needed someone to fuck him, and treat him the way he wanted to be treated. He was a kinky guy, and couldn't deal with "just sex" anymore.  

 

So in his tipsy state, he called the only person who he knew could help him out right now. Liam.  

 

Grabbing his phone, he quickly dialed Liam, a couple giggles escaping his mouth. If Zayn wasn't intoxicated he would not be calling Liam, but he was intoxicated.  

 

Liam picked up the third ring 

 

"Yes" A rough voice responded, the voice was Liam, and he sure as hell didn’t sound happy.  

 

"Leeeeyuummm" Zayn responded, followed by a soft giggle.  

 

"It’s 3 am Zayn, and I sure as hell don't want to talk to you right now."  Liam said in an annoyed manner.  

 

"But Liam, I miss you! It’s been so long, and I wanna pup out!" Zayn yipped it, slurring his words a bit as he spoke. He had to slow down a bit since he was stumbling up some words.  

 

"Wait...are you drunk?" Liam questioned, his voice getting softer. One because Zayn was a sensitive drunk, two because he hadn't heard Zayn ask to pup out in a while, and three because hell this was Zayn he was talking with.  

 

"Maaaaaybeee"  

 

"Gosh, Zee. Go to sleep, call me in the morning or something."  

 

"Noooo, I wanna pup out, and I want you here now" Zayn whined, which wasn't a shocker since Zayn had a tendency of only getting whiny, and overall submissive in Liam's presence.  

 

Liam took all of this in a stride, even though he hadn't been with Liam for over a year, he still knew how to take care of Zayn.  

 

"Pup, you really need to go to sleep. I'll be able to take care of you once you wake up, okay?" Liam said his voice getting deeper as he spoke. From Liam's side of the phone, he could hear shuffling, but Zayn didn't speak. He didn't speak either for a good thirty seconds. Liam looked around his room, and rubbed his hands on his soft sheets. These were the same sheets that he, and Zayn had slept in when they had sex for the first time.  

 

"Zee babe, are you still here?" Liam asked, looking up at the ceiling. He really wanted to know what fate had made them talk again.  

 

" Y-yes" Zayn replied, a soft sniffle was heard.  

 

"Are you crying, Love?  Why are you crying?" Liam asked worriedly. He absolutely hated to hear Zayn cry, Zayn was such a strong character, and hearing him cry was a bit distressing.  

 

"I miss you, Li. I miss you so fucking much, I want you so much. You left me..you left me" Zayn whimpered on the line. A gut wrenching feeling passed through Liam as he heard Zayn's soft cries. He did leave him, and it wasn't a gentle leave either. Liam remembers throwing stuff at the whiles in a fit of pure rage, and saying hurtful things. There is actually still a dent in the wall of his bedroom, exactly where he had thrown a tv remote.  

 

"I'm s-sorry, love" Liam said, he was starting to get a bit choked up at the memories.  

 

"Please visit me, I know the band is on a break so you have the time. Please" Zayn whimpered out, he didn't feel as tipsy anymore, but he knew that he still was.  

 

"Yeah Z, I will. I Promise, baby."  

 

"Good."  

 

"Alright, I think it’s time for you to go to sleep."  

 

"Okay night, Li"  

 

"Good night pup"  

 

+ 

 

Day's passed, and neither of them called again. Zayn had lost hope that Liam was actually going to show up, and had instead dived headfirst into a mountain of work that had to be done. He was building his career he didn't need a stupid boy to mess with his feelings, and ruin this for him.  

 

Liam on the other hand was stressed out, he was currently on a flight over to New York where Zayn was staying. He couldn't leave earlier since he still had stuff to be done, he had actually just finished everything that morning.  

 

Liam was shaking a bit, and the flight attendant was giving him nervous looks, and uncomfortable smiles. While some of the people on the flight gawked a bit by the sight of Liam on the plane. The little girl in front of him was complaining about how her mother was being mean, and wouldn't let her see him. Liam being the softy that he was, reached into his bag, grabbed out two tickets for the bands first concert back, and a piece of paper. He quickly scribbled out a cute note, and folded it over so he could put the tickets in. It was a bit of tedious process since the plane was going through some turbulences.  

 

Liam cleared his throat, and tapped who he assumed to be the mother of the little girl.  

 

"Hey, I couldn't help but here that she was upset that she couldn’t see me. So um here are some tickets, and my autograph! " Liam said sweetly, he was a bit upset that he couldn't see the girl from his angle, but this was the best he got.  

 

"oh lord, thank you! This is going to make her day, hmm maybe even her year!" The lady replied, with a thick accent. Liam couldn't tell where she was from though, so she gave the lady a warm smile, and leaned back into his seat.  

 

Soon enough he heard the little girl squeal out of joy, and that only made his smile grow wider.  

 

"Hello, this is your captain. I would like to inform you all that we will be landing in about 10 minutes. The time in New York will be 3:30 pm. " A voice said over the intercom, and Liam's nerves rose again. 

 

+ 

 

Zayn was back home, and he was dressed in a pair of boxers, a batman onesie, and his collar. He had a bit of a rough day, and he felt better, and safer with the collar on.  

 

He was currently on his couch watching "How to get away with murder", his heat was cranked up, and he was nestled under a mountain of blankets. Zayn was cold, and the freezing temperatures only made things worse.  

 

A knock sounded at the door, about ten minutes into his show, and Zayn let out a frustrated growl. All he wanted to do was watch tv on his flat screen tv that he made a couple thousand or, and enjoy his day.  

 

Zayn say upright, and placed his feet on the floor, hissing once he felt the cold marble touch his feet. He sat there like that for a good minute before finally standing up, and walking over to his door. He doubted that it was a fan knocking on his door, the doorman, and the people in the front lobby were usually pretty good at keeping things well managed.  

 

Looking in the mirror on his way over, he noticed that he looked like he was just barely making it through life, and to be honest today he felt like pure, and utter shit. So with his hair pointing in all directions, and his onesie looking a bit rough opened the door.  

 

There behind the door was a nervous looking Liam, he was wearing a casual outfit, and his hair was neatly put. He was also wearing the necklace that Zayn had gotten him on his birthday. They had a thing for presentation, and collars, and necklaces were perfect for showing off.  

 

"Hey Zayn" Liam said softly, while looking at Zayn. He was moving his feet awkward, and was fidgeting with the strap of the his backpack.  

 

"H-hi...I didn't think you were actually going to s-show up" Zayn mumbled out, he was still in shock that after a year of no talking he was finally looking at his ex boyfriend, and owner. It was all too surreal for Zayn, and he just couldn't believe it.  

 

"Well when have I ever broken a promise, Zayn?"  

 

"N-never" 

 

"Exactly, well um may I come in? It's fine if you don't want me to"  

 

"No no, come in. Just I-ignore the mess" Zayn said, opening the door wide, and stepping to the side so that Liam could step in.  

 

Liam gave Zayn a fond smile, and scanned the apartment quickly as he stepped in. To Liam this apartment was beautiful but it was lonely, and didn't seem like it was lived in much. Besides the turned on tv, and the shoes in the corner, it looked like any other fancy apartment, which worried Liam a bit since Zayn had always made his living spaces like him.  

 

"Do you want something to drink?" Zayn questioned, as he shut the door. Now he was the one fidgeting a bit, in all honesty seeing Liam again just made him want to drop to his knees, and submit. Oh how he wanted to be the perfect pet for Liam again, but he couldn't be the perfect pet for him right now.  

 

"That would be lovely, pu-Zayn" Liam said with a bright smile, his poor attempt at covering up his mistake didn't go unnoticed by Zayn, which caused a giddy feeling to bubble inside of him.  

 

"Well just go through that opening over there, and sit on the couch. You can change the channel if you want. " Zayn said, pointing in the general direction of the room that he had just come out of.  

 

Liam nodded, and followed Zayn's direction to the room, and sat down on the leather couch that had a mountain of blankets on it. Liam smiled fondly at the sight, Zayn had always been a cuddle bug, and was constantly cold. He remembers being woken up at random times during the night, by Zayn's soft whimpers. Of course he was never awake during this, but when Liam saw Zayn's shivering form on the bed, he always grabbed the thickest blanket that he had lying around the room, and covered up his pet.  

 

Liam's thoughts were interrupted when Zayn came back with a cup of water, and a cup of iced tea.  

 

"Sorry I didn't know which one you would want, so I grabbed water, and iced tea because I know you like it" Zayn said, a proud smile forming on his face. Zayn hated to admit it, but whenever it came to Liam, Zayn always wanted to please him.  

 

"Thank you!" Liam said, leaving at the "good boy" that he used to say whenever Zayn had done something to please him. As he reached over for the water that Zayn had placed on the glass table in front of him, he noticed that Zayn had a small frown on his face. So Liam added the last bit that he knew would make Zayn happy.  

 

"Good boy"  

 

Zayn suddenly smiled at the simple phrase, and sat down next to Liam on the couch. Most people would assume that after all of this Zayn would be angry, and yelling at Liam, but that just wasn't how Zayn worked with Liam, it wasn't their dynamic.  

 

"So we have to talk..." Zayn said first, breaking the silence that had formed. The only sounds in the room was the tv in the background.  

 

"We do" 

 

+ 

 

"So you’re okay with all of this, pup?" Liam questioned, running his fingers through Zayn hair. It was an easy thing to do since Zayn's head was resting in his lap. 

 

"hmmm, I'm fine with it. I mean I don't want to have sex right away or anything... But I do want to be your puppy again.  

 

 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting patiently for this chapter! This was only roughly edited so please don't expect much from it, I hope you like it.

Waking up for Zayn was always dull, and cold. The large bed was always empty, and his dark heavy curtains always blocked out any rays of sun from possibly entering the large, minimalistic room. Zayn would almost always wake up to silence, or to the blaring sound of his alarm.  

 

Today was different though, the sound of soft snores vibrating off the walls, and bright rays of sunlight had woken the man up. Peaking one eye open, Zayn saw a sleeping Liam cuddling into him, and he had a bit of drool running down the side of his chin. Zayn could only stare at the man before him, he was confused as to why Liam was even there. He racked his brain thoroughly for a moment, before he let out a gasp of realization. He was Liam's pup again.  

 

"I'm Liam's pup" Zayn whispered, his voice still gruff, and his eyes still half lidded.  

 

"I'm Liam's pup, pup, pup... and we are dating again" he said to himself, the words feeling unreal, and false, but he knew that they were true. Liam's body wrapped up in Zayn's white covers only proved it too.  

 

Zayn's eyes scanned the room, before landing back onto Liam's sleeping form. A small smile began to form on his lips. Liam had both arms wrapped around Zayn's waist, and his head was laying on his chest. The sight was cute, despite the drool that Zayn desperately wanted to clean up before it landed on his naked chest. In fear of waking up the muscular man he didn’t.  

 

Zayn rested there for a good thirty minutes, before he felt himself drifting back to a dreamless, and warm sleep. Before he could fall into a deep slumber, Liam made a sound of annoyance  that brought Zayn's attention back. 

 

"S-shit, Louis y-you can't just... bring a dog h-here" Liam mumbled in his sleep, his eyebrows furrowing as he spoke.  

 

A soft giggle left Zayn's lips at Liam's words. He may have had a falling out with Louis but he was glad to know that even though he had matured, he still made irrational decisions and drove everyone crazy.  

 

"NO make him sit, o-or I wi-" Liam spoke again, words fading, and blending into each other.  The fact that Liam's hair was all over the place, and had drool smeared on his chin only made this better for Zayn.  

 

Zayn struggled to hold back his giggles as Liam continued to speak. Finally he just let it out, and his giggles turned into loud laughs that woke Liam up with a start.  

 

The hairy chested man woke up rather quickly, his eyes scanning the room frantically before they settled on Zayn's laughing figure.  

 

"What's so funny" Liam questioned, his voice sounding husky as he spoke.  

 

" Y-you ta-talk in your s-sleep" Zayn managed to say between fits of laughter, Liam looked at him in confusion and cocked his head slowly to the left.  

 

"Okay?"  

 

"Okay, oh my gosh"  

 

+ 

 

Soon enough the two were out of bed, Zayn was seated on the couch in the den, and Liam was currently taking a shower. The soft sounds of water hitting the shower floor was comforting in a way.  

 

Zayn was laying down on the couch, one of his hands dangling over the side of it, as he stared blankly up at the ceiling. Zayn had tried numerous times in the past to count the popcorns on the ceiling, but had failed every time. Though he was fairly close one time, it was when he brought home another young fellow to his apartment. He hadn’t orgasmed, but the man next to him sure had, right on his favorite black pillow that rested neatly on the couch. He threw it out of course, he didn't want to save those memories. Without an orgasm, and a nameless man sleeping next to him, Zayn got bored and proceeded to count the popcorns. '1, 2 ,3 ,4, 5, 6, 7, 8' and so on, he counted two hundred and fifty-seven before sleep overtook him.  

 

The shower stopped moments later, and Zayn was still deep in thought, his basketball shorts were ruffled, and he was shirtless as ever. A couple minutes later the creaking sound of the bathroom door alerted Zayn that Liam was done using that bathroom. Zayn rolled his head slightly to the side, to catch the sight of Liam walking into their shared room. Liam was still beautiful as ever, and shockingly enough even harrier than before.  

 

The soft pats of Liam's feet hitting the ground prevented Zayn from slipping back into his trance. Sighing, Zayn sat up on the couch and walked over to the bathroom, once in the bathroom he was enveloped in the steamy room, that smelled faintly like Liam.  

 

Looking at himself in the mirror, Zayn saw that his hair was messier than he actually thought, and that his pubic hair was climbing high, forming a happy trail. Usually Zayn would have shaved it, but Liam quit liked it, so combing his hands gently through the hair Zayn, tugged a bit at it, before taking off his pants before stepping into the shower.  

 

Of course stepping in didn't go as planned. The first thing he noticed was the suspicious looking white liquid dripping down one of the shower walls. Zayn let out a barely audible squeak at the sight, and he knew for a fact that his cheeks were red. Liam had jerked off in the shower, and had forgotten to clean up. Now Zayn had to clean up the mess.  

 

+ 

 

Once Zayn had finished his shower, he dried himself off and stepped into the foggy air of the bathroom. Sighing he pulled on a pair of fresh briefs, and rubbed some lotion into his skin for a couple of minutes. He looked at himself in the mirror, and gave himself a small smile before walking over the the bathroom door, and walking out, his dirty clothes in hand.  

 

He walked his way over to his room, and abruptly opened the door. The first thing he saw was Liam sleeping on the bed again, soft snores were coming from the man. The sight amused Zayn, he honestly was expecting the hairy chested man to be jerking off, or doing something... Liam like.  

 

Shaking his head causing droplet to go off in random directions.  Zayn looked at the clock on the wall that read ten am, meaning that he had to be at the studio in about two hours. So he walked calmly over to his dresser, and pulled out one of his better outfits, and then proceeded to do his hair. Zayn knew he looked hot, and was excited to see Liam's reaction to him up close.  

 

His black jeans hugged him snuggly, his black long sleeve shirt was tucked neatly into his jeans, and his long thin winter jacket, along with black steel toed boots pulled the outfit together nicely.  

 

It was time to wake Liam up, and Zayn really didn't know how to. So he ran over to the bed, and jumped onto Liam with an "oomph".  He was straddling Liam, and his coat was out behind him as if it were a red carpet. Liam let out a loud groan, and looked up Zayn, a small blush formed on his cheeks once he noticed the position that they were currently in.  

 

Zayn ignored the blush, and just looked down at the puppy like man that was underneath him.  

 

"Well... I was expecting us to wait a bit before you sat on my cock" Liam said after a couple beats of silence. A proud smirk was on his face, and there it was- the cocky, and dirty Liam that Zayn loved.  

 

"Oh hush, I just wanted to tell you that I have to head out soon to go to work. There's a key in my nightstand for the apartment." Zayn said, a happy grin on his face. He was just so happy by how this was all playing out.  

 

"Hmm okay, when will you be back?" Liam questioned  

 

"Probably around 11pm, that's the earliest I can be here. Sorry...." Zayn said in an apologetic tone.  

 

" It’s okay, pup. You have work, I understand" Liam comforted, while reaching a hand up to twirl some of Zayn's hair around his finger. Zayn had to be sculpted by the gods, Liam thought.  

 

"Hmmm, I don't want to go now" Zayn said, a frown forming on his perfect face. He laid himself flat on Liam's body, his head now resting on the mans covered chest.  

 

"Oh no, none of that, Zayn. You're going to work" Liam responded sternly. If Zayn was looking up at him, he would have defiantly have given him a nice scolding.  

 

"Bleh, you’re a party pooper. I would have stayed home..."  

 

"No, and plus you're already dressed. Also, I've never gotten to explore the city so I can do that while you're gone" 

 

"But-"  

 

"You're going, and that's final."  

 

"Okay, si- Liam" Zayn said, his eyes widening when he caught his slip up.  

 

"Good, now get up so I can walk you to the door, baby" Liam uttered  

 

With that Zayn rolled off of Liam slowly to ensure that his outfit wouldn't be ruined. Liam sat up, and placed his feet firmly on the ground before pushing himself off the bed. He stretched out his back, a series of pops sounding from his joints.  

 

Liam gave Zayn a quick once over, and gave the darker man a smile.  

 

" You look lovely, pup" Liam complimented as he walked towards the door, Zayn followed quietly behind him.  

 

Zayn melted at the compliment, and let out a small thank you that didn't sound anything like his usual comeback. Liam didn't pay any mind to it, since he knew just how much the nickname pup affected the man. It was funny, and cute, one time when they were all on stage performing for a rather rowdy crowd Liam had let the term out by accident. The crowd had gone wild, and Zayn desperately tried to hide his blush, and the fact that he had basically tuned to putty.  

 

"Have a good day, Zayn"  

 

"You too, Liam" Zayn replied, but just before the door closed in his face he leaned up and planted a small kiss on the side of Liam's face. 

 

+ 

 

Inside the spacious studio room it was dark, but a good kind of dark. The walls were painted a deep brown, there were a few plaques hanged up on the wall, and the bright yellowish lights illuminated the room perfectly.  

 

Zayn was currently singing his song pillow talk, and he was slowly getting tired of the song. It was his eighth time singing the song today, and he just wanted to yell at his manager who kept on encouraging Zayn to sing the song again. She was a nice lady, and didn't give Zayn any headache, but boy was he getting tired of her persistence today. Her smile was only getting Zayn angrier as time went on, and the new assistant was catching on to his negative vibes too.  

 

"Um... it's been a while. How about we take a two hour lunch break, and come back after that. Maybe talk about the cover of the album one last time" The young, and nervous assistant said suddenly. He looked like a shaking leaf in the wind, which was to be expected since it was only his fifth day on the job.  

 

"oh that sounds like a great idea, let's do that. We'll meet back here in two hours, I guess you're all dismissed" Sarah said, a splitting grin on her face. She was proud of Zayn, and couldn't contain her excitement. Of course she kept it down, and didn't let her professionalism go.  

 

With those words, Zayn flew out of the room with a quick "thank you" and "bye". He grabbed his phone, and texted Liam to meet up with him at the café that was near the studio building. Liam replied only moments with an "okay, babe. See you soon".  

 

Zayn knew that they needed to talk, and right now would be a pretty good time to talk things out. They were moving fast, and he was fine with that, but boundaries needed to be set to insure that the both of them were happy. Zayn didn't want to be two weeks into this, and something bad suddenly happens, or they have sex and they still didn't know where they stood. He wanted things to be perfect with Liam.  

 

+ 

 

Liam was already at the café that Zayn had asked to meet him at. It was a cozy place, and was secluded. He loved the warmth of it, and honestly if Zayn didn't hurry up he would find Liam taking a nap. 

 

Just as Liam rested his head on the table, the bell on the door jingled and a shadow formed over Liam's half resting figure. Without even muttering a word, Zayn slid into the booth across from Liam and waited.  

 

"Hey, Zayn" Liam said, finally looking up at the darker man before him. 

 

"Hiya" Zayn replied, a smile over taking his features. Liam almost melted at the sight of Zayn's smile, but he kept his composure.  

 

"Fuck, you're still cute as hell" Liam whispered under his breath, obviously he hadn’t done a good job at whispering because a blush formed on Zayn's cheeks.  

 

Clearing his throat, Zayn looked at Liam and said " so we need to talk"  

 

"I know" Liam said with a hum, he looked calm and his aura seemed calm too. Zayn on the other hand was shaking a bit with nerves.  

 

"Why don't we order something, and we'll talk over lunch, is that okay with you, pup?" Liam questioned. A warm smile on his features, he knew that Zayn was a bit nervous and he wanted him to relax.  

 

"Yeah yeah, that would be great"  

 

 

Their food had arrived moments ago, and the two of them were silent. No words were coming from either of them. Liam was observing Zayn, and Zayn was trying to calmly eat his lunch even though his whole entire being was shaking.  

 

"I was hoping that you'd start this conversation off with your thoughts, Zayn. That’s okay though, I'll start. I'm so happy that you called me Zayn, I was having a bit of a rough day, and honestly hearing your silly rambles brought a smile onto my face" pause " my reaction didn't show that though, and honestly I was still holding onto some anger I had for you, and it was just seeping though. Now I don't hate you, I love you, but I must admit that I'm still a bit upset" Liam said looking at Zayn dead in the eye.  

 

"It shouldn't take me long to get over it, and during the time that I take to get over all of my hard feelings... I want to start dating again, nothing official but something" Liam finished off before taking a bit of his food, and a sip of his water.  

 

Zayn looked a bit stunned, but nodded "I'm sad that you still have some pent of anger against me, but I get it, mate. I love you too, and I want to date too."  

 

"Great! Now that this is settled, I think we should talk about the paps that have been taking pictures of us since we walked in." Liam said, followed by a giggle as he looked at the paps one last time.  

 

The energy around them wasn't as tense any more and Zayn couldn't be more grateful. He hated it when things got tense, and too serious, sadly he would have to make it serious again in a minute.  

 

"Actually they can wait, I want to talk about something else first" Zayn mumbled out, he was picking at his food that he had barely touched.  

 

"Well what is it, Zayn?" Liam questioned, he took another bite of his food and looked up at Zayn.  

 

"Well puppy play"  

 

"oh oh!"  

 

"yeah"  

 

"okay"  

 

"Liam, come on don't make this hard for me!" Zayn complained once he saw the cocky grin forming on Liam's features.  

 

"I'm not!"  

 

"are too!"  

 

"ugh okay, what do you want to talk about? I am serious, and I will not make this hard for you" Liam said with a laugh.  

 

"you suck, I just wanted to know where we stand with it during this time" Zayn said, with a giggle. He had to thank Zayn later on for not making this another nerve wracking conversation. Instead his pure stupidity and silliness was making him laugh through the conversation.  

 

"Well pup, I am perfectly fine with being your handler during this transition period. It is up to you whether we do it though." Liam said seriously  

 

"Really? So you'll be my daddy again?!" Zayn said, his voice laced with concealed excitement.  

 

Liam let out a laugh, and nodded.  

 

"good! I need to pup out so bad. "  

 

"hmmm, okay pup we'll discuss this more later. Now eat" Liam said with a smile, but the words he spoke were serious and strong. He had noticed that Zayn wasn't eating much, and he wanted to make sure that Zayn at least had lunch in him since he was going to finish late.  

 

"I'll eat in a minute, we still need to talk about pap's" Zayn quipped 

 

"Does it bother you that they are taking pictures of us? Hell they were taking pictures of me earlier when I was walking around the city. You know in a couple hours we'll be spread out on a bunch of blogs. "  

 

"I don't care, it's none of their business anyway... I do want to keep things a bit on the low though, so I think it would be best if we just said that we were friends for now" Zayn said, voicing his opinion.  

 

"I'm fine with that" Liam said with a nod 

 

Zayn gave Liam a toothy grin, and then began eating the rest of his food.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would you like to see next? I have a plan already, but I can make room for a couple things.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter, and yes it wasn't edited much. This was actually written in one day, and is longer than usual! I hope you enjoy it. Please don't forget to give kudos, bookmark, comment, etc, it really motivating!

The days went by quickly after that, it was all a blur to Zayn and Liam but they do know that the days were filled with hugs, blushes, and sexual tension. The day after they had lunch at that hole in the wall café, pictures of the two started popping up everywhere: from magazines, and blogs to gossip shows and random text messages. Of course Zayn and Liam were unbothered by it, they just wanted to spend time together without any worries.  

 

That afternoon the two of them made lunch together, and talked about how things were for the both of them. Zayn had brought up Liam's ex girlfriend Sophia which Liam assured wasn't a big deal. On the same topic Liam brought up some of the scandalous rumors that were about Zayn's flings. 

  

"oh-oh... well they're true, BUT I don't do that anymore!" Zayn had confessed. He was met with a look of disappointment on Liam's features, that quickly changed to one of understanding. Zayn was on the edge of his seat waiting for Liam's response. He had regretted, and cherished the flings he had. Zayn knew that Liam didn’t have a right to be angry with him since they weren't together at the time, but sadly Liam did have a right to be upset.  

 

"It's okay, Zayn. Thanks for being truthful, and not lying to me" Liam had replied, his words being followed with a comforting smile.  

 

 + 

 

Two days after their lunch date, Liam and Zayn decided that they would have an outing together. It wasn't supposed to be long outing, all they were going to do was go out for dinner and movie. The only thing is that once they stepped out of the movie theater, they were surrounded by pap's and fans. The fans were all screaming joy, while the pap's were yelling out invasive questions, and flashing lights at them. It was dark out and the only other lights besides the pap's cameras were the city lights, and the illuminating red from the movie theaters sign. Liam had quickly moved in front of Zayn to protect him from all the random hands that were trying to get their grip on the Bradford man. 

 

As Liam attempted to push through the crowd, the pap's started getting more frantic, especially since they saw Liam pulling on Zayn's hand. "Liam Liam! Are you and Zayn dating again?", with that the fans screamed even louder, but Liam didn't answer. "ZAYN, ARE YOU GOING BACK TO 1D?" Another pap yelled, they didn't get a response though because Liam had pushed the last pap away from them, and they ran down the street and into a diner.  

 

The stayed in the cozy looking diner that only held eight other people besides them, five were workers. The diner was silent, and still since their entrance was less than graceful. Zayn sighed when he looked out the window and saw that the fans, and pap's had followed them. Zayn loved the fans he really did, but sometimes all he wanted was some space to breath, and enjoy his day.  

 

After a couple beats of silence, everyone in the diner went back to what they were doing before the couple had rushed in. A chirpy waitress had walked in front of them, and smiled before asking them if they wanted to eat. Liam nodded, and the girl blushed and grabbed two menus from behind the stand next to her. It looked like an antique which only caused Zayn to smile, if the food was any good here, he was definitely coming back.  

 

The waitress ushered them to follow her to their table, she tripped a bit and blushed hard when she saw that the Zayn, and Liam had noticed.  Once the two were seated she quickly placed the menus in front of them, and almost bolted before asking them what they wanted to drink.  

 

"Looks like we have a fan" Liam laughed, his laugh was deep and calm. Which made sense since the atmosphere of the diner was cozy, and calm unlike outside where all the screaming people were.  

 

"Well at least she's calm about it... how about we write her a note, and sign something for her?" Zayn had replied, while scanning the menu. Liam nodded at that, not bothering to respond.  

 

Soon enough the blushing waitress had come back to take their orders, and give them the drinks they had ordered. Liam had asked her for her name and she pretty much squeaked out "Rosalie" before running off again.  

 

At the end of the night Zayn, and Liam had eaten the food that was perfectly prepared, given Rosalie an autograph, and had chatted with her. It was a lovely night, despite the fact that they were trapped again by paparazzi, and had to call Zayn's body guard to get them out. Of course the both of them had gotten a scolding for that too.  

 

+ 

 

Today nothing was going on, Zayn didn't have to go into the studio so he had the whole day to spend with Liam, and neither of them were really in the mood to go out. It was almost zero degrees outside, and they weren't in the mood to have their fingers amputated any time soon.  

 

Zayn flopped on top of Liam who was currently watching tv on the couch. "I'm booorreeed" Zayn whined into Liam's ear. Liam cringed at the volume, and sent Zayn a menacing glare. Zayn knew well that Liam hated that, and Zayn continued to do it every .  

 

"Pup, I'll spank you if you do that again" Liam scolded, Zayn tensed up at the threat before smirking much to Liam's confusion.  

 

"But that's not fair, Li." Zayn chirped 

 

"And why is that?" Liam questioned with an eyebrow raided, he knew that Zayn could be a brat at times.  

 

"Well I don't have any rules, so how was I supposed to know? This is unfair punishment!" Zayn playfully argued out. Liam stilled for a second, and though about the rules he had given Zayn. He stopped short when he realized that he really hadn't given the dark man a new set of rules.  

 

"Actually I haven't-In all seriousness Zayn would you like me to give you some new rules?" Liam questioned, scooting up the couch a bit, and crossing his legs underneath him. He pulled Zayn into his lap, so that they were both facing the tv now.  

 

Zayn didn't reply for a moment, before nodding. Liam couldn't see the mans face so he couldn't attempt to read his facial expressions.  

 

"I need you to speak to me, Zayn. You know I don't like when you just nod, it doesn't give me much " Liam said, rubbing his hand ups and down Zayn's arms.  

 

"Yeah- yeah. I want rules" Zayn said weakly.  

 

"You don't sound too sure Zayn..." Liam stated 

 

"No-No, I want rules! I just...it just feels wrong since I'm not wearing your collar. It's like I'm not your pup, which I know I am. I don't know how to word this." Zayn sighed  

 

"Oh-Pup, you can wear my collar. How about this I buy you a new collar, and we'll work on some of the rules. Does that sound okay?" Liam questioned, leaning into Zayn a bit.  

 

"I have my collar here actually..." Zayn said, a blush forming on his cheeks as he spoke. Liam let out a small laugh, evaporating all of the tension that had filled the room.  

 

"Why don't you go get it for me, so I can put it on you. Do you also have the key?" Liam asked  

 

"Yeah, let me get them both" Zayn responded before getting up from his place on Liam's lap, and running off into the bedroom. Zayn scanned the simple room before getting down on his knees, and grabbing the box that was underneath his bed. The box was black velvet, and soft, Zayn opened the box to make sure that the collar was still in perfect condition. The box had a little light that turned on when it was opened, and as soon as Zayn lifted the lid, the light shone on the diamond encrusted collar. Zayn couldn't help but let out a little giggle, as he picked up the collar, the little god tag still read "Z puppy". 

 

Calming himself down, Zayn put the collar back inside the box, and stood back up. He cracked his back, and walked over towards the door, and pulled it open. Gently closing the door behind him, Zayn walked over to Liam who had gone back to watching tv. Once he was in front of Liam, he got on his knees, and gently pushed the box into Liam's hands.  

 

"Thank you, puppy" Liam said, reaching with his other hand to ruffle Zayn's hair a bit. Zayn only gave Liam a smile in return, and waited patiently for his next move. Liam cracked open the box, and smiled at the sight. The collar was till in perfect condition, it wasn't to think or too thick, and the tag was still perfect. Liam remembers picking out this collar because it reminded him of Zayn, and could easily be mistaken for a necklace, unless you looked close enough.  

 

Liam carefully took the collar out of the box along with they key, he pushed the key into the lock and turned it slowly. The only sound in the whole entire apartment besides soft breaths, was the sound of the key being turned in the locket. Once the collar was unlocked, Liam mentioned for Zayn to lower his head into his lap so that he could place the collar around his neck.  

 

Liam moved his arms around so that he could get the neck attire onto Zayn's neck, as soon at the tag touched the front of Zayn's neck his Adams apple began to bob rapidly. Liam looked at Zayn's face one last time to check for any signs of discomfort, but he found nothing but a look of peace. Liam smiled at that, and reach towards the back of Zayn's neck to lock the collar in place.  

 

"all done" Liam whispered out, his gripped one of the many keys in his hand, and watched as Zayn leaned back a bit to look up into his eyes. Zayn's own eyes were glassy with tears, but he wasn't letting them fall. Soon enough though, a tear was making its way down Zayn's face, followed by another and another, and soon enough Zayn was full-blown crying in front of Liam.  

 

Liam knew that they weren't tears of sadness, but more content, and happiness. So in one motion he put the key back in the box that he would have to take later, and pulled Zayn into his lap.  

 

"Hey-hey, Zayn it's okay. Shhh" Liam comforted, but Zayn just continued to cry. Zayn had his face buried into Liam's shoulder, and was clinging to him like a baby koala.  

 

"Can you tell me why you're crying, baby "Liam questioned, rubbing small circles into he mans back.  

 

"Iloeusomuff" Zayn blubbered out  

 

"Can you lift you head for me, baby? I can't hear you very well" Liam coaxed, the tv wasn't helping either, but it wasn't too bad. Only a commercial for soap was playing. 

 

Zayn did as he was told, and looked Liam in the eye. He was still crying, and there was a bit of spit coming from his mouth, but Liam didn't care. " I l-love you s-so much" Zayn cried out. Liam practically melted at those words, and it wasn't like the man before him had never said that to him, it was just the fact that Zayn was a blubbering mess, and was so overwhelmed and that's all he had to say.  

 

" I love you too, baby. I love you so much" Liam said, and with that he planted a small kiss on the crying mans mouth.  

 

"Now can you stop crying for me, baby?" Liam questioned once he pulled back from this kiss. Zayn nodded slowly, and Liam sat patiently for the man he loved so much to stop crying. 

 

After about ten minutes like that, Zayn finally stopped crying, and let out a small "I'm good, Liam"  

 

"Okay, how about we get you cleaned up, and we'll start making lunch" Liam responded. Zayn had tear tracks on his face, and neck, his hair was wild, and his eyes were red and puffy from all the crying. Zayn only nodded, but he didn't make any move to get up from his spot in Liam's lap. Liam chuckled at that, and picked Zayn up with one arm, the box for the collar in the other, and stood up from the couch swiftly. The dark-haired man let out small giggle at that, and laid his head on Liam's shoulder. They would go over the rules later, when they could. 

 

They both wondered how they got so lucky, it was about a week since Liam had come back to Zayn, and they were already like this. Some would say that they were moving too fast, but in all honesty they knew each other well, they weren't strangers, and the only reason they broke up was because of a heated argument. No one cheated, no one hit each other, it was just a heated argument, and couples fight, and take breaks. There break just so happened be longer than most, and in a way they were closer than before.  

 

+  

 

After Zayn, and Liam cleaned up inside the bathroom all Zayn could do was laugh. He was so happy that he was wearing Liam's collar, and that Liam was the one who put it on for him. Usually it would have been Zayn putting it on himself during times of desperation but not anymore. 

 

They were in Zayn's expensive kitchen, and Liam was cooking them some food, it smelt heavenly. Meanwhile Zayn was sitting on one of the stools giving Liam a dopey look in between giggles.  

 

"Food's almost ready, Zayn" Liam said fondly once he was sure that the could turn his back to the stove for a couple of minutes.  

 

"Hmmm" Zayn hummed in response. Liam was going to have to feed Zayn, and that wasn't even a maybe. Whenever Zayn got all dopey, and silly like this he always demanded that Liam feed him, and it was never a problem for him. It was only an issue when Louis pretty much demanded that he be fed too, and Liam was the only one there. Zayn had gotten jealous, and the two of them bickered for an hour straight before Harry came home, and fed Louis himself before dragging Louis into their room and fucking him senseless.  

 

Soon enough Liam scooped out the food onto two separate plates, and placed one in front of Zayn, and the other in front of himself. Before Liam could even finish pouring the drinks in their cups, Zayn demanded that he be fed. Liam only chuckled at that, and finished pouring the drinks, before sitting next to Zayn and twirling some of the pasta on the fork, and popping it into Zayn's mouth. Sometimes Zayn seemed more like a big baby, than a pup.  

 

After the both of them had finished eating, Liam placed their plates in the sink and the both of them walked back to their room for a nap. Zayn's collar still in place.  

 

+  

 

Zayn was the first to wake up since his phone was underneath his pillow he was shocked right out of sleep when he received a call. He almost jumped at the sound, but then quickly picked up the phone and pressed it to his ear. He looked to his side and saw that Liam was sill sleeping peacefully so he rushed out of the room to avoid waking the man up with his talking.  

 

"Hello?" Zayn said waiting for a response.  

 

"Zayn!" A man with an Irish accent spoke excitedly.  

 

"Niall! Hey man!" Zayn said back with an equal amount of excitement. Niall, and Harry always made sure to call Zayn from time to time to make sure that he was okay. They both understood that Zayn wanted to branch out and have his own music career, and they accepted it. Of course the day Zayn left there were tears, but it was for the best.  

 

"How are you mate?" Niall questioned on the other line, in the background Zayn heard another voice that was deep and slow. Harry.  

 

"I'm good, you did wake me up with a start though, I was scared that Liam would wake up too" Zayn quipped, but as soon as he let those words he groaned in embarrassment.  

 

"I told you they were fucking again!" Harry said in the background with a laugh. And that's how the rest of the conversation went, Zayn's best friends wrestling over the phone to talk to him, and crack a couple sexual jokes at Zayn's expense. The call lasted no more than thirty minutes and Zayn wished that it lasted longer, but it tuned out that the boys had called him just before they were going out to go see a golf game that Niall had begged Harry to go see. 

 

"Idiots" Zayn cackled once he had hung up the phone, he really missed being around them and he hoped that soon all of them would meet back up again. The only obstacle would be Louis who still hated him, and Zayn would be lying if he said that he didn't have some sort of grudge against him too.  

 

+ 

 

Liam woke up shortly after that, and went to go take a shower. He wanted to step out for a bit before Zayn and him had dinner. Zayn was in the kitchen gathering some stuff to make their dinner, and well Zayn had absolutely no idea what to cook so it was going to take a while.  

 

Once Liam had finished taking his shower, and patted his way over to the bedroom to get dressed Zayn decided that he would cook a creamy soup, with chicken on the side. Of course he was a mess, and ended up picking the recipe that would take about two and a half hours to prepare, luckily for him it was only six.  

 

Liam walked out of the room with a casual outfit, and walked into the kitchen to give Zayn a quick kiss, and a tug on his collar that pretty much made Zayn purr, before leaving the large apartment.  

 

As soon as Liam walked out of the apartment building he was cornered by a couple pap's who wanted to know why Liam was walking out of Zayn's building. He stayed silent, and kept his head down as he walked. He walked around aimlessly for a bit, talked to a of couple fans, and  signed a couple of things before he managed to find him standing in front of flower shop. Just as Liam was about to open the door his phone buzzed with multiple texts. Sighing he pulled it out of his back pocket, and stepped to the side to check the text. It was from Louis. 

 

 _Louis: Okay, so I heard that you were hanging around Z. There are pics of you every where... are you back together again?_  

 

 _Louis: I'm not mad or anything, I just want a conformation you know. I'm not as mad with Z any more if you're worried I'll attack him or anything._  

 

 _Louis: I kind of want to be friends with him again, but I think he hates mee. You guys know I was more pissed by the fact that he left to go hang out with naughty boy really._  

 

 _Louis: Just tell me when you can, yeah?_  

 

Liam frowned at the string of messages a bit, before replying. He had forgotten that him and Zayn had gotten into a bit of a spat, and Louis had never mentioned Zayn's name after it. It was like an unspoken rule that you couldn't say Zayn's name around Louis.  

 

 _Liam: Hey man, yeah I'm with Z. Rekindling you know. We are slowly getting back together. Thanks for checking up on me, and telling me that you don't "hate" Zayn anymore. Makes me feel less tense. Talk to you soon Lou!_  

 

With that message sent Liam put his phone away, and pulled the door to the flower shop open. He wanted to get Zayn some flowers, and sweets, and maybe he desperately wanted to be enveloped in warmth again too. The winter air in New York wasn't too nice.  

 

+  

 

Zayn loved the flowers that Liam had brought him, they were pink and smelled refreshing. He had giggled when he opened the door to show a smiling Liam with pink ears, and a pink nose, holding flowers in one hand, and sweets in the other.  

 

The flowers were now sitting in a vase filled with water that was placed neatly at the center of the dinner table. The table had two plates sitting next to each other despite how large it was, a few lit candles that smelled faintly of vanilla, and a bottle of wine. Zayn ushered Liam to sit at the table while he got the soup, and the chicken. Liam frowned at the fact that Zayn wouldn't let him help out, but Zayn had quickly shut Liam up when he said " I just want to take care of you". 

 

Liam and Zayn were eating silently before Zayn couldn't hold it back anymore, asked the question that had been on his mind since the start of the day. "So are we going to discuss the rules?", Liam responded with a laugh and replied with " Well when I was out I may have gone ahead..." Pulling out his phone from his back pocket, Liam unlocks his phone and shows Zayn the twelve rules he had come up with already. "Are those okay, baby? Take out anything you don't want, and what you want" Liam continues, he looks up at Zayn and looks for any sign of discomfort. None.  

 

"Th-these are amazing actually. These are good, Li-sorry "Daddy". These are good, Daddy" Zayn corrected with a blush, remembering one of the rules that were typed out on the phone.  

 

"That's good pup" 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions:
> 
> 1)How is your summer going?   
> 2)What would you like to see next?   
> 3) Should I write a smut scene?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been M.I.A for a while and I'm sorry about that! I've been super busy and stressed out and I now I have a bit more time to write, so please take this filler chapter as an apology. 
> 
> *not edited*

The rules that Liam had given Zayn were simple and easy to remember and yet Zayn kept on forgetting some of them. Liam knew that Zayn was still adjusting to them but he would be lying if he said he wasn't getting a little annoyed with the darker man.   
  
Within the same day, Zayn had managed to get scolded a total of four times for cursing and was almost pulled across Liam's lap for a good spanking. Luckily the made it through the day with only those few minor hiccups. The rest of the week was a bit different, after the third day Zayn finally caught on to the no cursing rule, but was still having trouble with calling Liam "daddy". The few times he did address Liam as daddy, he was praised highly and given a kiss. Liam didn't want to push his boyfriend into anything, especially since he was still getting back into things.   
  
Zayn woke up with a start, the sound of Liam's blaring phone brought him out of his comfortable slumber. He groaned and reached a hand up to rub at his tired eyes. The two hadn't gotten much sleep that night, they were too busy watching movies and sneaking gentle kisses every now and then. The night was supposed to be short and sweet, but before they even knew it the moon was going back down, and the sun was rising.   
  
The phone continued to buzz excitedly on Liam's nightstand, but the muscular man was still sleeping as if he was on a cloud. Sighing, Zayn sat up on the bed and stretched out his body, his joints making a sickening pop. He smacked his lips and grimaced at the taste that was in his mouth, bad breath was a killer and for some reason, that morning was a bad day for it. Shifting the covers off of his body, he swung his legs off of the bed and planted his feet firmly on the wooden flooring. He stood up and walked barefoot to the bathroom outside of his room. If Zayn had to complain about anything regarding his apartment, he would talk about the fact that his room didn't have a bathroom connected to it.   
  
Inside the bathroom, Zayn flicked on the light and gave himself a quick once-over in the mirror. His hair was a mess and he had dried drool caked on his face, but his collar took all the attention away from that. The simple collar held so much meaning and significance that it could make anything and everything look beautiful   
  
After a couple minutes of looking at himself in the mirror, he quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face. Once he was done he turned off the light and stepped out into the chilly hallway. Since the sound of snoring was still coming from Zayn's room, he knew that Liam was still asleep. He loved Liam, but spending almost all of his free time with the man was taking its toll on him. Zayn was a loner by nature so he needed some alone time to collect himself and be free, he couldn't do that under Liam's caring and watchful eyes.   
  
He walked to the den, wincing as his feet touched the cold and hard floor. He sat down on the couch, pulled his legs up under his chin, and turned on the TV. At first, all he saw was news, and boring shows that he either finished or never bothered to get into. It was a couple minutes in when Zayn suddenly stopped at on a gossip segment that was talking about him, usually he doesn't bother to watch all of these fake people tear him apart, but he was bored and had nothing better to do. At first, the talked about his latest outfits, and what they thought was cute, and idiotic, Zayn was just about to change the channel but then Liam's adorable face popped up on the screen.   
  
"Ex-boyband member, Zayn Malik, and current boyband member, Liam Payne, have been getting awfully cozy this past couple of weeks. The two were spotted at a diner and a local coffee shop, but that's not all! Liam Payne has also been seen walking in and out of Zayn's apartment building, he seems to be staying the nights too. Is he staying to keep Zayn warm or Is something brewing between these boys again?" A slender lady said, her voice was nasally and annoying, but it sure got the point across.   
  
Zayn sat silently for a moment, letting everything soak in, seeing his relationship on magazine pages was different compared to seeing it on tv where millions of people tuned in every second. Zayn nodded his head and changed the channel to Criminal minds, the show was interesting and crazy so it would keep his mind under control for a little bit.   
  
\+   
  
"Pup?" Liam questioned while looking around the empty bedroom, he was woken up by his alarm just minutes earlier and was a bit confused as to why Zayn wasn't with him.   
  
Liam, of course, didn't get a response back, so he quickly sprung out of bed and swung the door open. Waking up to an empty bed without his boyfriend was not something he was expecting. He wasn't going to lie and say that he wasn't just a bit disappointed by the fact that he hadn't woken up to his beautiful boyfriend sleeping next to him.   
  
Liam heard the sound of voices coming from a tv, it wasn't loud, it seemed as if someone put it at a level so that they could just hear what was going on. He followed the sound all the way to the den, he noticed the tv first that was flipped onto Criminal minds, then he noticed Zayn who didn’t seem to notice that Liam was watching him.   
  
Smiling to himself Liam walked over to the man who was lost in the tv show and wrapped up in what appeared to be three blankets. Liam's smile only got wider at the sight, Zayn was always cold but refused to admit it. One time the dark man had been so cold that his teeth began to chatter during a photo shoot, but when he was offered a jacket he had given the lady a look of disdain and rejected the offer.   
  
"Baby" Liam said softly once he was seated down next to the man. Zayn jumped at the sound of Liam's voice and quickly turned his head to the side to see a smile Liam next to him.   
  
"w-when did you come in, daddy?" Zayn questioned after a couple beats of silence and once his heart had settled back down into a normal rhythm. He was so engrossed in the tv show he hadn’t seen Liam walk in and sit next to him.   
  
"A couple minutes ago, I came to find you once I noticed you weren't sleeping next to me" Liam replied, he popped one foot on the table in front of him and moved one of his arms behind Zayn.   
  
"hmmm okay, can we cuddle, daddy?" Zayn mumbled out while leaning into Liam's side. Liam smiled at Zayn's motion.   
  
"Yes, pup. I think a puppy who has been good at following rules deserves a reward." Liam said his voice deepening a bit. If Liam hadn't had been Zayn's handler before he wouldn't have realized that Zayn was still somewhat in puppy space. Luckily he had been and he was able to recognize the subtle sniffs and wiggles, but the biggest thing that was giving Zayn away was the fact that he was playing with his collar. It was a habit that Zayn had formed when he wanted to go into puppy space.   
  
  
Zayn smiled up at Liam and gently nudged his head into Liam's side, knowing what the pup wanted Liam pulled Zayn into his lap and began to pet the top of his head. Soft grumbles of happiness were heard from the man, followed by yawns.   
  
The two stayed like that for some time, on occasion Liam would stop petting Zayn only for the man to look up at him with a gentle frown. Not wanting to upset his puppy he would continue to pet him till his hand cramped up. It was a never ending cycle that was nice and somewhat painful.   
  
  
\-   
  
"My album is dropping soon," Zayn said suddenly, the sound of Liam's head banging against one of the shelves in the fridge was heard. Liam was shuffling through the fridge hoping to find something to cook with but by the looks of it, they were going to starve if they didn't go out for lunch.   
  
Liam backed out of the fridge with two bottles of beer and kicked the fridge door with his foot. He placed the bottles gently on the countertop and cracked them open with the bottle opener that was pretty much always on the counter, he slid one towards Zayn before bringing his own bottle to his lips. The bitter and cold drink slid down his drink and his thoughts struggled to form something encouraging for Zayn.   
  
"Are you nervous?" Liam asked after a couple minutes of silence. Zayn watched Liam intensely, his eyes looked as if they were shaking, almost vibrating.   
  
"Fuck, shit, yeah I am. It's my first solo album!" Zayn quipped his voice rising a bit as he spoke, his vocal cords getting tighter and tighter as if he was screeching.   
  
"Language" Liam scolded, his face was stern and unforgiving. Zayn always thought that it was interesting how Liam could go from a fun and lovable dork to a brooding yet gentle dom.   
  
Zayn quickly caught on to his mistake and put his head down, a soft "sorry daddy" was heard from him, it was hard to hear but Liam heard the apology well enough.   
  
"It's fine puppy, but next time you're going to get punished. I know you're still adjusting but this is getting a little out of hand don’t ya think? " Liam questioned   
  
Zayn let out a loud and embarrassing whine, but he honestly didn’t care. Right now he wasn't just "Zayn", no, he was also Liam's puppy who needed to follow rules. At the same time if anyone else was in the room he would be blushing down to his neck, well if it was Harry maybe not, the curly-headed lad had already caught Liam and Zayn in action on multiple occasions.   
  
"Hey hey no whining puppy, how about we go back to talking about your album. What's got you so stressed about it?" Liam said he had learned the hard way that it's better to just change the subject with Zayn sometimes. When the two had first started their relationship and became more comfortable with each other, Liam had found himself with a lapful of a whimpering Zayn on far too many occasions.   
  
"What if It fails? If it goes bad then people will laugh at me, I don't want to be laughed at. What if my music isn't good enough, what-what if everyone hates me and won't even listen to my music?" Zayn rambled on, his bottom lip quivering as he spoke. Liam watched carefully and let the man ramble on, as time went on Zayn's lip wobbled even more and tears welled in his eyes, but Liam was still playing as a careful and understanding listener. It was only when the first tear traveled down Zayn's face that Liam decided to step in and do something.   
  
"Oh puppy don’t cry....hey hey shhh, shh you're okay," Liam said, wrapping an arm around the crying man's shoulders and pulling him into his own body. Zayn was shaking like a leaf in the wind and it broke Liam's heart to see him like this.   
  
"Puppy, you have such a beautiful voice and everyone will love your music. The people who don't just have a bad taste in music and can't tell talent when they see it. Plus fuck them if they don't like it, I'll always be here for you." Liam mumbled into Zayn's dark hair, he placed a gentle kiss on top of his forehead and snuggled him even closer into his chest.   
  
Zayn let out a soft squeak and blushed. He tried to hide his face into Liam's chest but Liam had already seen the pink from under Zayn's tanned skin. He let out a laugh causing his chest to rumble a bit where Zayn laid. The smaller man let out a huff and curled himself up even more in Liam's arms. Liam followed the boys lead and moved one of his arms under Zayn's legs so that he was holding him bridle style.   
  
The two stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Liam walked them into the den and sat down on the couch. Grabbing the cover that was lazily thrown on the couch, he wrapped them both in the warmth of it.   
  
Liam looked down at Zayn's figure and watched as his chest moved up and down with each breath he took. His eyes traveled up from his chest and to the collar that was wrapped around Zayn's neck. Pride filled within Liam's chest, the collar seemed like a meager accessory but it held so much more meaning than that. Zayn was his submissive and hell Liam had thought that his chances of ever saying that were gone, out of the window, impossible, but it turned out that all they needed was a simple phone call made out of desperation in a drunken haze.   
  
Liam moved his hand up towards Zayn's face and brushed his thumb across his cheek, he moved in slow circles and watched as Zayn reacted with each touch, he was so responsive.   
Zayn's eyes stayed planted on the tv screen but he soon started to shift his hips from side to side, from anyone else's point of view it would just look like Zayn was changing his position. Liam's hardening cock begged to differ, though, he only got harder the more Zayn moved, he wasn't even being subtle about it, how subtle could rubbing your butt slowly in circles against someone's hard member be. Liam peaked over Zayn's head to try to catch a glimpse of the man's perfect face, he wasn't all that shocked when he saw Zayn's signature devilish smirk.   
  
It was a particularly intense and slow gyrate that caused a soft groan to fall from Liam's lips and make him reach for Zayn's hips. Zayn being the little tease he is stopped all of his movement and pretended as if nothing had happened, this was one of Zayn's favorite things to do but it just made Liam sexually frustrated and a groaning mess.   
  
"B-baby what was that?" Liam questioned, his voice low and raspy, his sultry voice could make Zayn cum all over himself just like that but Zayn had to keep his composure.   
  
"What was what, daddy?" Zayn asked, a teasing tone in his voice.   
  
"hmmmmmm that little stunt you pulled back there." Liam interrogated, it wasn't the first time that this has happened. After years of dating, Liam knew all of Zayn's little tricks but this one was one of the most frustrating.   
  
"Are you accusing me of something, daddy?!" Zayn mumbled feigning hurt and betrayal.   
  
Instead of replying Liam simply brought Zayn's hips back into his, his cock nestling into Zayn's ass. His member was now pulsing and with the added addition of Zayn ass pressed up against him he was only getting harder and more frustrated. Zayn let out a soft whimper that bled into a moan, his breath hitching as he tested the waters by swirling his hips in a gentle circle.   
  
Liam followed behind the darker man's lead and moved his hips up slowly, following the rhythm of Zayn's hips. Liam let go of Zayn's hips and instead wrapped them around his lower body, his hands resting right on Zayn's growing member. Their slow gyrate continued on for a couple of seconds before Zayn reach his hand back to push Liam's head towards his. Their lips met and began moving in sync, slightly chapped lips met soft and pillowy lips. Liam gave a gentle squeeze at Zayn's thick and pulsing cock causing the other to gasp into the kiss, Liam took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Zayn's.   
  
With each dry thrust Zayn moaned or whimpered into the kiss and Liam groaned. One of Liam's favorite sounds was Zayn's whimpering, it was cute but yet so filthy. The faster they moved, the louder the got, and the closer they both got to cumming. Zayn's high-pitched whimpering and cries overshadowed Liam's deep moans, Liam smiled into the kiss when Zayn let out a cry that could piss off the neighbors. At least the neighbors would know him as "daddy".   
  
"C-can I c-cum, d-daddy?" Zayn stuttered out, breaking the kiss for a short moment. Liam hummed and nodded his head, this was their first real sexual encounter since their breakup and he didn't feel like making Zayn wait like he usually would.   
  
As soon as he got permission to, Zayn came into in his underwear, Liam could feel every pulse and stream that trickled down the shaft of the smaller's dick. He dipped his hand into the man's boxers and wiped some of the creamy substance off of the head and brought it into his mouth.   
  
"You still taste so damn good"   
  
  
  



	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this short little project I've been working on, I hop you all like it!

The day the album dropped Zayn was freaking out, his hands were constantly shaking and his feet were always tapping. You would think that he would be ecstatic that the process was finally over, and that maybe he would even go out and party his obvious success but he just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Or at least something unexpected was going to occur, it was just a feeling he couldn't shake.   
  
Liam, on the other hand, was over the moon and grinning with pride, his boyfriend's album was a hit and the video that dropped at midnight already had over a million views. Liam wasn't oblivious to Zayn's discomfort, though, he saw the way his sub shook like a leaf in a storm but he couldn't say anything about it yet. After all, they were currently, well Zayn was currently getting interviewed by a radio host, Liam was just in the room holding his hand as support.   
  
The host was kind and gentle but still asked questions that were rather rude and harsh. It wasn't the first time the two had dealt with hosts like this, in the past they went through hundreds of sneaky interviewers but this one seemed different. It was as if he was taunting his prey with every smile and personal question, he was trying to get Zayn to admit something, but what?   
  
"So Zayn lately you've been wearing this, collar, no wait, choker, a lot. There have been some rumors going around since you started wearing it more often, especially when Liam came back into your life, can you tell the listeners what it means?" The interviewer asked calmly with another smile.   
  
Liam tensed up a bit before releasing a breath and holding Zayn's hand a little tighter, it was supposed to be comforting but they both knew that they couldn't even think of relaxing in this situation. Sure a couple magazines pointed out the collar on occasion, some thought it was just a fashion statement while fans thought it was something more.   
  
Zayn's eyes quickly darted towards Liam before he opened his mouth and said the words that no one was expecting.   
  
"It actually is a collar and it’s something I like to wear and I honestly don't understand why it's a concern of yours or anybodys for the matter. Yes, it means something to me, but I'm not going to be pressured into telling thousands of people why it is. I hope you all understand, now can we please move on to the next question " Zayn said, his voice shaking every so often. It was a way of telling the truth but also keeping things private and respectable. Those who assumed the truth would either be shocked or appalled and Zayn honestly didn't give a fuck.   
  
The interviewers smile dropped but he quickly covered it up and continued on with the other questions, the rest of the interview went smoothly with a couple questions from the listeners.   
Liam kept on whispering cute things into Zayn's ears that made him blush from time to time, but before the interviewer could question them they would both glare at the man.   
  
"I hate that guy so much" Liam grumbled under his breath after they walked out of the radio hosts office with fake smiles and farewells. As he spoke little puffs of air swarmed up into the sky and Zayn watched in awe, he always loved the sight despite how much he actually hated the cold. It was just amusing for him to see the "smoke" move around in the sky.   
  
"I hate him too, I'll ask to have him blacklisted from my interviewer list for a while. He really pissed me off with every single prying question he had, he threw in questions that we hadn't discussed prior too" Zayn ranted angrily as he reached up to run his fingers across the cool metal of his collar.   
  
The fact that he was even wearing his collar in public was a major thing for Liam and Zayn, they had talked about it for hours with a few minor fights and tears. He was embarrassed at first but after the boys, all called him and told him that he looked good he was overwhelmed with happiness.   
  
That was actually another relatively new occurrence, the boys were talking again, sure it wasn't exactly how it used to be but they were slowly getting there. Liam was the one who decided to facetime them all so they could discuss everything out like sensible adults instead of getting into random twitter fights. Liam felt like he was living a double life between the band and Zayn and him honestly just couldn’t take it anymore. Plus as Zayn's dom he decided that the sub shouldn't have so much negativity in his life, Liam couldn’t stand seeing Zayn look longingly at Liam's phone whenever all the boys decided to call him. It was silly that the boys who still talked to him always had to sneak around to call Zayn, it was childish and rude.   
  
  
So when they all facetime Liam put his foot down and demanded that they talk their feelings out, things got better after that despite the fact they kept on having to reconnect since one of them would always hang up out of frustration and anger. When the sorry's were exchanged Harry, of course, had to change the topic of discussion to Zayn and Liam's relationship, which then led to Niall pointing out the collar sitting delicately on Zayn's neck. Since he refused to talk Zayn let Liam handle that embarrassing conversation while he himself hid behind Liam and blushed at every dirty joke the boys threw at them.   
  
But coming back to present time the boys were getting into their driver's cars and were getting touched randomly by the fans who had jumped over the gate. Of course, they didn’t mind the fans touching them and jumping the gates on occasion, but there was still a gate set up for a reason, so it got a bit annoying when every time there is a gate set up the fans pretend as if it’s not there.   
  
Once they closed the door the driver pulled out of the circle and began driving towards Zayn's apartment, all Zayn wanted to do was take a nap and maybe watch a movie later on. He didn’t feel like going out and he still felt like something bad was going to happen later on, or at least something out of the ordinary was. He didn’t like the feeling but he didn’t want to voice his concerns to Liam, the man had just stopped looking at him with his usual concerned look and he didn’t want to bring it back. Not that he didn’t appreciate the bulky man's concern, it was just stressful and nerve wracking.   
  
Once the car stopped the two thanked the driver who simply nodded at them before running up to their apartment, the elevator ride up felt like it was taking 10 hours for Zayn but in reality, it was just under a minute. He just wanted to see his bed and go to sleep for once, if not he honestly thought that he would end up crying. Over the past week, his sleeping schedule had been thrown off with more late nights at the studio and excessive planning along with interviews and performances.   
  
When the elevator doors finally opened up on their floor Zayn practically dashed towards the door and started fiddling with the lock and code. Liam watched in amusement and pity, it was different for him since the band was on break so he got to sleep in, but Zayn didn’t have the luxury of taking such a long break. When he left the band and started his solo career only two of those months were actually spent relaxing, the rest were filled with private meetings and signings. No one but his crew knew, of course, no one wanted to hear about a sleep deprived pop star anyway.   
  
As soon as the door swung open Zayn ran to the bedroom and dashed over to the bed before jumping on it. Liam simply shook his head with a faint smile on his lips, he couldn't help but think how cute it was that even when Zayn wasn't in his puppy headspace some of his antics were still puppy like. Liam locked the door behind himself and dropped his jacket on one of the chairs lying around, he looked around the minimalistic apartment and thought about all the memories that he had already formed within its walls. Releasing a breath and stretching his arms towards the sky till he heard a faint pop, Liam walked over to the fridge in hopes of finding something edible to feed Zayn.   
  
He wasn't shocked to see that he was limited in his options, for as long as Liam knew Zayn he had noticed that the darker man always waited till the last possible second to go grocery shopping. The same old excuse of "but it's so boring" was always mumbled by the man whenever the others would question his reasoning for rarely shopping for food.   
  
Liam stood back up after he searched the bottom drawer of the fridge, there was nothing here to make a meal and by the looks of it, Zayn wasn't leaving the apartment for anything. So he did what any other person would do, he ordered take out and waited for its arrival. It took about twenty minutes to show up but once he smelt the tantalizing aromas he knew that the wait was worth. Placing the steaming food on the marble placing that sat on the table Liam contemplated if he should wake Zayn up to eat, he knew the man needed to eat but he was also sleep deprived.   
  
After a couple of minutes in deep thought, he decided that it would be best to bring the food to Zayn in bed, that way he could relax but still eat. Liam pulled out a plate from one of the cupboards and started arranging the food neatly on the plate, next he pulled on one of the glasses from the dishwasher that ran overnight and poured some water into it. Zayn had said that he was going to avoid soda for a while since he was trying to cut down on sugar, so obviously Liam couldn't give him the soda that came along with the food.   
  
He placed the two meals and drinks on one of the serving tray's that Zayn kept on top of the fridge for safe keeping. After arranging the tray to the best of his capabilities, he took it within both of his hands and walked over to their shared bedroom. At first, he knocked gently at the door but was met with no response, so he balanced the tray in one hand and gripped the doorknob and slowly opened the door.

In front of him was Zayn cuddled up in multiple blankets; Liam laughed once he saw the Adventure time blanket around Zayn, it was one of the blankets that Zayn used to keep on his pet bed when he wasn't allowed to sleep on the bed.

Liam walked over to his nightstand and gently placed the tray of food on it, making sure it was centered properly so it wouldn't tip over. He then slipped under the covers next to bed after taking off his boots, "baby, you have to wake up" Liam whispered into Zayn's ear. The darker man didn't move a muscle, Liam rubbed soothing circles into Zayn's hips and continued to whisper into his ear.

Eventually, Zayn woke up with a groan and a whimper. "Li Li, I'm sleepy, just let me sleep" Zayn muttered out, sleep still thick in his voice.

"No can do, sweet cheeks. Now get up, I ordered Chinese for us, I promise after that after you eat you can go back to sleep" Liam persuaded, he kissed Zayn's cheek once he noticed that the man was slowly shifting himself upwards.

"Feed me" With that Liam only rolled his eyes and picked up the man's fork and placed it into his mouth.

******

After they finished eating they settled into a warm cuddle; Zayn raised the heat up from his phone, while Liam wrapped the blankets around their bodies even tighter. Liam's hand was gently tugging at the ring that was attached to Zayn's collar, it was a simple gesture that caused Zayn's heart to flutter.

"You know, you haven't fully gone into your headspace yet," Liam noted, his breath fanning the back of Zayn's neck where tiny hairs were beginning to rise. The man hummed a response and attempted to move his body even deeper into Liam's warmth, causing another laugh to escape his mouth.

"Do you think you would want to pup out?" Liam questioned after a couple beats of silence, he looked down at Zayn who's eyes were still closed.

"Of course I want to, I've been waiting to pup out for a while I just didn't know how to ask" Zayn admitted, it wasn't something that he could even fit into his busy schedule either. He was always kept on a tight leash my his management, who refused to let him have a break in between shows.

"How about you strip down to your boxers while I get you mittens and ears?" Liam volunteered, he was already halfway out of the bed before Zayn even got a chance to lift up this head. Zayn wasn't complaining, though, he always liked pupping out and watching Liam slip into handler mode.

Zayn slowly rolled out of the big and messy bed, once his feet touched the cold floor he stretched for a minute and began to strip his clothes off. First came his shirt, then pants, and socks, he glanced into the mirror behind him he smiled once he saw the little bones and "bow wow's" one his boxers. Even if he wasn't always in his headspace he still liked to have some parts of the play on or around him at all times.

Zayn slowly eased himself onto the floor and positioned himself into the resting position that he was first taught; knees and legs apart, palms open, and hands placed on top of his highs. He waited patiently for Liam to come back, it didn't take for Liam to walk back into the room, he was now shirtless and had small crate filled with items in his hand.

"aww look at that, you even got into resting position for me. You're such a good boy!" Liam praised while placing the crate down on the floor, the praise caused Zayn's eyes to light up with pride and joy. He didn't move or make a sound, he had rules that he had to abide by.

The first thing that Liam pulled out of the tiny black crate were kneepads, which he quickly strapped onto Zayn's knees. Next, he pulled out soft padded leather mittens that had dog paw imprints on them, Liam shot Zayn a quick look which made Zayn lift his hands up to Liam, Liam places the mittens on Zayn and made sure they weren't too tight on his wrists. Then, Liam sets out two types of puppy tails and two types of headgear, Liam motioned for Zayn to choose which one's he wanted. Zayn looked at the gear that was laid out before him and placed a paw on one of each, it looked like Zayn didn't want anything sexual today by his choices. Finally, Liam gave him a soft smile and placed the headband that held the puppy ears on top of Zayn's head, then wrapped the strap that held the puppy tail around Zayn's waist.

"You look so cute like this, Z" Liam gushed out, he reached out his hand and placed it under Zayn's nose. The human pup sniffed at the hand for a second before letting out an excited and small bark and moving is head into Liam's hand.

****  
After roughly two hours of playing around, Zayn finally tired out and settled down for a nap by Liam's feet. Liam grinned at the sight and reached down to pet the tired man, he needed this and so did Zayn.

"I love you, pup. "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions: 
> 
> 1) What did you think ? 
> 
> 2) Should I do more short dabbles like this ? 
> 
> 3) What did you like this most about this story ?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's been a while since I have written a personal fic and not a prompt for a fic exchange!  
> I really hope that you guys like this story, and that you guys like reading it as much as I like writing it. 
> 
> Prompts!:  
> I'm opening up prompt submissions, so if you would like me to write a 1d oneshot for you please private message me on my wattpad: Moonpasta


End file.
